Conventionally, there is a coin dispensing apparatus that sequentially dispenses a plurality of coins to a receiving tray, as change.
The coin dispensing apparatus of this type requires a certain amount of time from a start of the dispensing of the change to the completion of the dispensing. In other word, it takes time for a customer to have all coins dispensed to the receiving tray.
If coins are not dispensed smoothly, this may lead to an undesirable situation in which coins that are dispensed earlier are taken from the receiving tray and coins which are dispensed later are left in the receiving tray.
In particular, it is possible for the customer to misunderstand that the full amount of change has been dispensed completely without confirming it, if an interval is introduced between dispensing of coins which may occur as a result of, for example, a bug in the control program for conveyance of coins. In such a case, the situation described above may occur, and it would desirable to prevent the situation in which a customer unconsciously leaves some of the change dispensed to the receiving tray behind.